Yo hago la chilena, ella me hace la rusa
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: El capitán Atom con el permiso de su esposa Maggie invitó a Roberto Sedinho, a quien rescató después de un intento de suicidio, a quedarse en su casa mientras buscaba un médico para tratar su desprendimiento de retina y ser el mentor de fútbol de Oliver. Sin embargo, el capitán naviero no sabía que esta decisión sería el mayor error para su matrimonio Pareja: Roberto x Maggie


Un par de horas antes, el capitán Atom estaba teniendo un momento agradable con una gran cena y una discusión con un hombre que se convirtió en un buen amigo suyo después de que le impidió suicidarse en el puerto de Numazu, Shizuoka. Roberto Sedinho, ex jugador de la selección de Brasil y ahora profesor de la primaria del Niupi estaba hablando de las grandes hazañas y el potencial que había visto en el hijo del naviero, llamado Oliver, cuando se trataba de fútbol.

Su conversación duró bastante antes de que su esposa, Maggie Atom, le recordara a su marido que tenía que irse ya que el barco partiría pronto dando comienzo a otro viaje de negocios. El mencionado capitán Atom era un capitán de marina y comerciante naviero, por lo que su trabajo requería que él estuviera en los mares lejos de casa la mayor parte del tiempo.

Roberto Sedinho era un hombre guapo y bien dotado, digo, un moreno que no superaba los 30 años, cabello crespo como pequeña barba, tez morena intensa como si en su tierra natal el verano era totalmente existente y brillantes ojos azules… Sin duda dicen que los latinos son los más ardientes y hasta en ocasiones eran potentes y fuertes más que un japonés, eso o fue uno de los chismes malintencionados de la típica chismosa del barrio

El capitán Atom no era el que espiaba el pene de otro hombre, ni mucho menos alguien que al rato bateara al revés pero cuando rescató a Roberto después de que saltó al mar para terminar con su vida, tuvieron que facilitar el proceso de sacarlo del agua como en darle los primeros auxilios. Entonces, para revivir a Roberto, tuvieron que despojarlo hasta de su ropa hasta de sus documentos para saber quién era y de que nacionalidad provenía. Todos los presentes en el barco (De los cuales Atom era el capitán) se dieron cuenta de lo que Roberto poseía, solo su pasaporte y su cedula de ciudadanía de Brasil.

Poco después del incidente, el matrimonio Atom llegaron a un acuerdo por teléfono, el permitir que Roberto se quedara en su casa. Mientras permanecía allí, podía buscar médicos para ayudar con su desprendimiento de retina, pero también ayudar a entrenar a su hijo Oliver, que aspiraba a ser un jugador de fútbol altamente calificado.

Además de eso, el capitán naviero no pudo evitar mencionar a su esposa cuán grande era la virilidad del ex delantero brasilero. Sin embargo, dado que no podía ver su rostro, solo podía juzgar su reacción en función del tono de su voz desde el final de la línea. No parecía que su esposa estuviera interesada en esa información en particular.

-¡Diablos, ese Roberto está colgado como una mula!

-¿Qué?- Maggie con bocina al oído preguntó con los ojos abiertos y un poco boquiabierta. Sin embargo, como estaban hablando por teléfono, su esposo no vio la expresión de su rostro.

-¡Está colgado como una mula! Cuando tratamos de revivirlo, tuvimos que quitarle toda la ropa".

-¿Quieres decir... que miras a otros hombres allí abajo?

El capitán naviero se rió entre dientes:

-Qué cosas dices Maggie… No, cariño, pero lo notas si lo han sacado, aunque no lo mires, y si son tan grandes, no puedes evitar reconocer que está ahí

-Oh, ya veo, ¿Entonces era enorme?- Preguntó, pero a Atom le pareció que no estaba interesada.

-Sí, maldición, ¡Era como esa salchicha italiana que ves en la tienda, amplia y larga y la suya ni siquiera estaba erecta!

-Bueno, probablemente no sabe qué hacer con eso- Ella simplemente dijo antes de cambiar el tema.

.

.

.

Eran aquellos días donde era el campeonato de futbol del estado, es decir, todos los colegios de primaria de Shizuoka debían enfrentarse entre sí para que uno de ellos lograra representar a la prefectura, uno de esos era el Niupi junto a sus nuevas caras, Oliver Atom, Tom Misaki, Benji Price, Bruce Harper, entre otros. Aparte de eso estaba latente la amenaza de Steve Hyuga y el Franco Canadiense en el campeonato nacional.

Roberto en ocasiones se despertaba temprano o hasta el mediodía, pues en ocasiones iba al Niupi a entrenar al club de futbol o desempeñando la labor de docente de educación física en ese mismo colegio. Solía ir de ida y vuelta con Oliver de la casa al colegio o viceversa. En estos días acompañaba a Maggie a ver los partidos de su hijo y de su escuela en las estatales y posteriormente en el certamen nacional, el capitán Atom se iría a su profesión no sin antes ver como era su hijo en la cancha, planearía darle la chance de que anotara tres goles en el primer encuentro estatal y lo logró, el encuentro como tal culminó con una paliza de 7 a 0.

Ya eran horas tempranas de la noche, Oliver obviamente exhausto después del partido se hallaba durmiendo profundamente mientras que el honorable capitán estaba alistándose para retornar a sus negocios, su esposa le colocaba su chaleco y ajustaba la corbata para luego ir a la mesa con tal de ordenar los platos mientras que su amigo brasileño se disponía a ir a su cuarto.

-Estoy a punto de golpear la cama pronto, voy a comer un pedazo del pastel de la señora Atom y descansaré hasta mañana- Anunció Roberto.

-Bueno, ayúdaré- Dijo Maggie mientras limpiaba la mesa.

Oliver ya estaba dormido en su habitación. El capitán naviero no lo vería en mucho tiempo, pero no quería molestar el sueño de su hijo.

-Adiós, volveré en unos dos meses- Dijo el hombre mientras su esposa lo acompañaba a la puerta para despedirlo mientras Roberto como un buen caballero decidió lavar los platos y colaborar en la cocina, en ocasiones el ex jugador brasileño era un hombre de hogar aunque en muy pocas ocasiones

-Adiós, cariño- Se despidió Maggie mientras besaba en los labios a su marido el cual se despidió de su esposa y de su amigo Roberto por última vez antes de salir de la casa. Entonces, una vez más, el capitán Atom se fue en otro largo viaje lejos de casa…

El hombre iba con total confianza en que el brasileño le enseñara a su hijo acerca de sus experiencias y que lo forjara como un jugador en tierras cariocas pero… Lo que parecía ser un acto de generosidad y humildad, una acción de una mano amiga muy en el fondo era un gravísimo error, porque ignoraba que a sus espaldas la propia Maggie destruyera el hogar que formaron junto con el mentor de su hijo.

.

.

.

2 horas después…

Chillidos provenían de la habitación de Roberto Sedinho.

La luz de la luna a través de la ventana brillaba sobre ellos. El brasileño estaba tendido entre las piernas de Maggie empujando hacia abajo desde arriba de ella. Su trasero se elevaría en el aire y luego se sumergiría en ella. Las piernas de la japonesa estaban separadas, un pie descansando a cada lado de él mientras ella tenía las rodillas directamente hacia arriba.

Unos jadeos bajos escaparon de su boca. Los ruidos que salían de entre sus piernas eran el resultado de que Roberto estaba dentro de ella y no solo eso, estaba empapada. Sus labios soltaban un gemido cada vez que él se zambullía profundamente en su interior.

El movimiento y la fuerza de su pelvis obligaron a la mujer infiel y deshonrosa a meterse en la cama. La virilidad del carioca la había abierto. Sus movimientos hacia arriba y hacia abajo eran mucho más pronunciados que los de su esposo. Los brazos de Maggie se aferraban a la fornida y tostada espalda de Roberto. Ella trató de evitar que sus sonidos llegaran a Oliver, pues no quería despertarlo ni tener problemas mayores con él.. Apenas podía contener los gemidos y jadeos.

La cabeza de la japonesa comenzó a sacudirse de lado a lado, la pelvis del brasileño se levantó como para darle más de ella. Nunca perdió el ritmo cuando ella comenzó a gritar suavemente. El paulista intentó silenciarla.

-Shhhhhh- Él sonaba en un volumen susurrante.

-Oh… Mmm…- Ella gimió y gritó cuando llegó al clímax con más intensidad que nunca antes.

La pelvis de la japonesa cayó sobre la cama pero el brasileño no se detuvo. Él continuó golpeándola, empujándola dentro de ella. Empujó a tal profundidad que sus bolas le abofetearon el ano… De hecho siempre era así, ambos sabían que un paso en falso y claro darían origen a un problema con el capitán y con Oliver como echar abajo la reputación de su familia.

Roberto estaba golpeando la pelvis de Maggie con considerable fuerza. Comenzó a gruñir mientras eyaculaba. Empujó hacia abajo y se detuvo por un momento, se retiró, empujó y se detuvo. Estaba haciendo estallar su semen en lo profundo de su amante nipona.

El brasileño finalmente había terminado. Se tumbó encima de su amante y comenzaron a besarse. La pelvis de la mujer deshonrosa comenzó a moler ya que su amante sudamericano no le había sacado su enorme palo de carne. Ella tarareó hacia él mientras se hablaban el uno al otro.

Ella estaba apretando su pelvis contra la de él, sintiendo su carne dentro de ella. Su gran virilidad estaba acariciando su clítoris. Los sonidos húmedos eran más ruidosos ahora. Su semen se había mezclado con sus fluidos y no era más que un desastre empapado.

Maggie comenzó a temblar y gemir. Ella llegó al clímax de nuevo. Ella nunca había hecho eso antes. Roberto se apartó de ella y se sentó solo para apoyarse en la cabecera de la cama. La japonesa se quedó extendida. Su coño era un desastre. Los pliegues se extendieron empapados, su coño se abría y su feminidad brillaba en la tenue iluminación. Ella se veía muy usada.

Luego se levantó y movió su cabeza hacia su pelvis, tomando su virilidad entre sus labios. Ella comenzó a chuparlo con mucha energía. Él era enorme en su boca y ella balanceó su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, babeando sobre su polla. Pausaría, besaría la punta y luego pasaría los labios y la lengua por el poste. Se detuvo ante la hendidura de su virilidad y la examinó con la punta de la lengua gimiendo todo el tiempo. Ella hizo el amor a su virilidad con la boca.

Roberto comenzó a follar su boca cuando ella comenzó a acariciarlo. Solo le tomó un par de minutos y emitió mucho semen dentro de su boca. Se filtró de los lados hacia abajo a través de sus labios y barbilla. Ella lo extrajo de su boca con un pop y tragó todo su semen por su garganta.

Ambos se acostaron desnudos uno junto al otro en la cama, y rápidamente se quedaron profundamente dormidos… Era otra noche más donde el pequeño Oliver Atom en medio de sus ilusiones de ser un gran futbolista ignoraba que la mujer que lo dio a luz y el hombre que lo forjaba como un deportista, estaban destruyendo muchos años de matrimonio en menos de unos meses.


End file.
